Shadamy
by Sesaluv101
Summary: Amy chases Sonic into the woods and passes out to find herself to be saved by an unlikely hero.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Amy or any other Sonic characters.

Shadamy  
(Amy's POV)

I ran as fast as i could after Sonic, doing my best to keep up with him. I was gasping and out of breath by the time i was evan 4 yards away. He stopped briefly to catch his breath, but quickly started again when he saw me. He turned right and ran strait into the woods. I'd been chasing him for almost a mile now and had started getting dark. I reluctantly followed him into the woods, a little slower so i wouldn't trip, but still fast enough were i could keep him in sight. This worked for a while but he knew his way around the woods and eventually i lost him. Speaking of lost... It was pitch black out and I couldn't see a thing. I stumbled around in the dark for a while tripping over branches and falling over logs. I was feeling my way around and all of a sudden i heard a loud crunch behind my not to far a way. "Hello?," I called nervously into the night. There was no answer. "Sonic, I know its you! You aren't scaring me!" I yelled into the never ending darkness. I lied. I was so scared i could pee all over myself. I heard another crunch, this time it was closer to me than the last. "This isn't funny!" Then all of a sudden i heard a loud roar in my face and i didn't need light to know it was a bear. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as ran as far away as i could. Thorns tore at my skin and dress as branches smacked me in the face. I ran and ran until i hit a tree head on. "Oww...!" I whimpered at the throbbing pain in my for head. I reached up to rub it when I realized it was wet from my blood. The bear started closing in on me and I started feeling light headed and right before i blacked out i saw two bright light coming close.

(Shadows POV)

I drove off on my motorcycle in the direction of the scream. At first i thought it might if been a dumb kid playing around until i heard the fear in it. I came in on a giant griz growling and closing in on a tree. Then i saw her. Amy was sitting up against the tree, unconscious with a stream of blood trickling down her face. I stopped my bike and pulled out my pistol and shot the beast in the back to get its attention. He looked up at me and came after me leaving Amy alone. I drove around until the beast got tired of chasing me. After it left, i drove back to where Amy was. She looked ok except the blood on her forehead. I stopped picked her up and put her in front of me on my motorcycle and drove her to my house.

(Amy's POV)

When I woke up i was lying on a big cushy couch. I started to set up, this pain shot threw my head and caused it to throb. I winced at the pain and reached up to feel it but to my surprise i felt a gauze on it. I finally sat up and observed the room. It was a cute little cottage looking home with a fire place here in the living room and a gun over it. In the dining room was table and some chairs and a deep freezer. My eyes sweeped to the long hallway to see Shadow standing in the door way. "Oh my God! Shadow... You scared me!"  
,"Good, ur awake," he said as if he didnt care but his eyes showed a hint of relief.  
"What happened?!" I ask.  
"I found you in the woods passed out against a tree. I saved you from being mauled by a bear. I also dressed your head."  
"Oh." I said. "How long was i out?"  
"A couple days," he said as if it were normal.  
"A couple DAYS!?" I shouted.  
"Yeah. I called the ambulance and they examined you and said you might have a concision."  
"Ugh...," I moaned at the pain in my head."

(Shadows POV)

Amy sat up slightly on the couch and covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Do you wanna take a shower?" I ask her.  
She looked at me wired.  
"*Sigh*. To help with your headache," I said.  
"Oh. Sure." She said cheerfully.  
She started to get up but fell backwards. "Oww..."  
It killed me to see her in this much pain. I stood up and leaned forward and picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bathroom.

(Amy's POV)

Shadow was incredibly strong. He lifted me as i were nothing. I could see his triceps and i could tell someone had been working out. Being pressed up to his stomach, i could also feel his abs. His rock hard abs. I'm not gonna lie, muscular bodies are smexy. i couldn't help but blush. He looked down and i looked away so he couldn't see. He sat me down on the toilet so he could turn on the shower. "Hot or cold?", he ask.  
"Warm," I said. After he adjusted my shower i thanked him and closed the door. I slid my dress off over my head and was shocked by the scrapes and scratches on my body. I didn't understand until i examined my dress to see i was tore all over. Dang it, I just got this... Oh well. I unfastened my bra and slid off my panties and stepped into the shower. The water felt great running all over my body. Shadow was right, the water did make my headache feel better. As i started to wash myself i felt stinging on my arms and legs. I was scratched everywhere! I hurried and finished my shower and got out and wrapped the towel around me.

(Shadows POV)

I went down the hall and into my room. I lied there for awhile then all of a sudden i heard a loud thud and then Amy's voice screaming,"Shadow!" Oh God, i thought. I ran out of my room to find her laying on the floor. "Amy!" I shouted as i ran up to her. I picked her up and then realized she was passed out. I laid her on the couch and then remembered she was only wearing a towel. "Damn it!" I thought about what I could do about her nakedness.

(Amy's POV)

I woke up on Shadow's couch in a long t-shirt. What the... I thought to myself. I looked under the tee and saw i wasn't wearing any underwear. I blushed and pried myself off the couch. "Shadow..." I called into the house. "Shadow..." I walked into the kitchen and found a note that said he'd be back in a few minutes. I shrugged. I walked over to the giant flat screen Tv and flipped threw the channels.

(Third person)

Shadow walked into the bar and sat down. He looked flushed and spaced out. "A beer,"he said. He sat there deep and thought and mumbling to himself. After he finished his beer, he threw his money on the counter and left.

(Shadow's POV)

I was shaky. My face was hot and flushed. I got like this after helping Amy. I was ok with getting her off the ground, and laying her on the couch. But when I laid her on the couch her towel came unwrapped unavailing her naked body. Her body was stunning. Not to sound like a perve, but it was. Although she dressed and acted like a child her body was defiantly not  
of one. When I saw her, I stared and blushed. Then i acted I wrapped her back in the towel. I went into the bathroom to grab her dress, but found it torn all over. "Ugh.." I ran into my room and grabbed a t-shirt. I went back in the living room and slipped it over her head and pulled her arms threw the sleeves. I slipped off her towel and covered her up and left for the bar. I left after a beer, and I am now sitting in the park replaying the scene again and again in my mind. Then this unrecognizable feeling swept over me. I got up and went home.

(Amy's POV)

I was watching a soap opera when Shadow came in. I looked over at him and saw he didn't look right. Shadow. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah Im fine. Im just tired."  
"Oh... Hey Shadow?"  
"Yes," he sounded annoyed, but not at me.  
"Do u wanna play a game?" I ask because i was bored.  
He thought about about it and finally said yes.  
"Yeah! Ok, lets play would you rather."  
"What is that?"  
"*Sigh* Its were you ask a would u rather question like, would u rather get hit by a bus or a train."  
"Oh." He said. "I wanna go first."  
"Ok."  
He smiled."would u rather kiss Rouge on the lips or lick an elephants' butt."  
"Ewwwwww. Ummm... Lick an elephants butt."  
"I like to see the first one." He mumbled to himself.  
"Ugh. Your such a guy." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, would you rather kiss me or Rouge?"

(Shadows POV)

"Wh-What?!" I stammered. Her question caught me off guard.  
"You heard me. Which one."  
I thought about it for a second. Rouge is sexy. Her foxy curves. Her big butt, and giant rack... I lost my train of thought. Oh God. Amy was right. I am a total guy. Anyway, there was something different about Amy. She was cute and sweet, and I could let her in my house without worrying about something getting stolen. "You." I said feeling my face get hot.

(Amy's POV)

Omg. I laughed.  
"What?!" He ask sounding mad.  
"Nothing. It's just funny, you saying you would rather kiss me than Rouge."  
"I wasn't kidding. I really would rather kiss you over Rouge."  
I searched his eyes for any sign if a lie, but couldn't. I assumed he was just a really good liar. "Prove it." I said afraid of what might happen. As soon as i stared to say something to him, his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes feeling the intensity behind his kiss and melted into his arms.

(Shadow's POV)

I don't know why I did it but I did. Amy was full of surprises. She was an amazing kisser. Her lips moved with mine and the taste of her lipgloss was driving me nuts. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and i was doing my best to keep my hands in hair.

(Amy's POV)

After we finished making out, he was almost on top of me on the couch with one hand on my butt and the other under my shirt around my boob. When he got up we were both hot and sweaty. I got up and ran to the bathroom and put my clothes on. (My dress and underwear).  
"Shadow..." I said shakily. "I really need to get home."

(Shadow's POV)

I sighed. I nodded and got my keys and drove her home. On the way we didnt say anything but she sat behind me really close and holding me tight. I stopped at her house and for some reason i carried her into her house.

(Sonics POV)

I hadn't seen Amy in forever. I never thought I'd say this but I miss her. Then a horrible thought hit me; what if she didnt make it of the woods the other night. Oh my God! I had to check on her. I ran to her house, and saw Shadows motorcycle parked outside.

(Amy's POV)

Shadow carried me into my house and laid me on my bed. He kissed my forehead and smiled softly at me. I blushed and smiled back. He walked out of my room. I started to close my eyes when i heard Sonic's voice in my house.

(Sonics POV)

I ran in as Shadow walked out of Amy's room. "Stay away from her! I dashed and, tackled shadow with all my might. when shadow was on the floor I punched him in the face.

(Shadows POV)

Sonic had me down on the floor throwing punches like the pussy he was. so I decided it was my turn to kick his butt.I launched him through the room like a much as I wanted to kill him right then i didn't because the longer he's alive the longer I can put him in pain.

(Amy's POV)  
I ran into my living room to see Shadow and Sonic punching each other in the face. Okay #1 why the hell would a gothic but ripped hedgehog like shadow, fight a adorable but annoying hedgehog like sonic, over a glamorous but confused girl like me seriously .WTF guys.

(Sonic POV)

I was flown across the kitchen by a powerful kick. Then shadow grabbed a cleaver! YEAH A FUCKING CLEAVER!  
But then he nearly sliced my head off like a demon on one hell of I slapped the knife out of his hands and, shouted "you want me bitch then come and get me"

(Amy's POV)

Yeah I don't under stand why Shadow couldn't just get his head out of his ass and, call the Freaking cops on Sonic and be done with this but still i wanted to see who won.

(Shadow's POV)

I was so pissed off that I just decided to use chaos blast and, watch every part of sonic's body parts soar through the air like confetti. I pulled out my chaos emerald and started charging the blast, my vision going as red as my eyes, as i heard Sonics cry's begging me not to. It only increased my power.

(Amy's POV)

As much as i wanted Shadow to win, I couldn't let him turn Sonic into a roast chicken. "Shadow! Stop!" I ran up to him. I pressed my lips on his. He calmed himself down and put the emerald away.

(Sonic's POV)

I was shocked. Amy, my biggest fan girl, and good friend was kissing my worst enemy. "Amy? Wtf? "  
"What?" She said.  
"I thought you loved me!"  
"I thought I did too. But I don't. You had your chance."  
"Oh..." I walked out and never came back.

(Amy's POV)

"Sorry you had to see me like that Ames." Shadow said looking down.  
I touched his face and he looked into my eyes. "It's ok. He deserved it."  
He picked me up and carried me to my room and shut the door...


End file.
